Perpetual Gloom 002a
10:43:22 PM Josie: You step into the succubus' bedroom! 10:43:32 PM Josie: ... the bed is *huge*, and it's a sumptuous four-poster. 10:43:58 PM Josie: Kalanor has already tossed his pack onto the bed, but he turns to look at you. "There aren't any ledges here to throw me off of." 10:44:23 PM Amara: Oh calm down, will you. 10:44:30 PM Amara: Amara points to his throat. "You doing okay?" 10:45:08 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm fine. I'm no priestess but I can heal a little, and you lot stopped her from... anything. 10:46:10 PM Josie: Kalanor picks a harp out of the things on the bed, sits on the edge of the bed and starts tuning it, methodically. It's not a very conventional-looking harp--it's black, very sleek and unadorned, and though it's a bit shorter than an ordinary harp it's also a bit longer--it has more strings. 10:46:46 PM Amara: Interesting harp you've got there. I haven't seen any like it before 10:47:14 PM Josie: Kalanor: My own design. I can't make them but I ordered it myself. I wanted more range. 10:47:40 PM Amara: It is beautiful. 10:48:11 PM Amara: You know, I had no intentions of killing you back there on the ledge. I have no intentions of killing anyone. I just, got flustered. 10:48:26 PM Amara: Amara looks at her hands and plays with her yo-yo 10:48:57 PM Josie: He starts playing scales on the harp. Warm-ups. 10:49:07 PM Josie: Kalanor: It's easy to do. 10:49:41 PM Amara: Have you done it? 10:50:01 PM Josie: Kalanor: Get flustered? Not as infrequently as I'd like. 10:50:25 PM Amara: So tell me about your sister. What's she like? 10:51:04 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... she's smart, and funny. And gifted. Very gifted. I guess you could say she's everything I was supposed to be. 10:51:34 PM Amara: Were you...Was your family...disappointed? In you? 10:51:55 PM Josie: Kalanor: Not half as disappointed as they will be next time they see me, I promise you. 10:51:56 PM Josie: He shrugs. 10:52:35 PM Amara: Disappointment is painful, I know. 10:53:00 PM Josie: Kalanor shrugs. "Least of my concerns at this point. Mayala is all that matters." 10:54:05 PM Amara: It would be helpful if you were fully honest with us, you know? 10:54:25 PM Josie: Kalanor: No, it wouldn't. 10:54:43 PM Amara: I'll be fully honest with you, if you're fully honest with me. 10:54:58 PM Josie: Kalanor: It wouldn't help, trust me on that. 10:55:19 PM Josie: He starts actually playing a tune on the harp, slowly at first. 10:55:37 PM Amara: Hello! Trying to have a conversation here! 10:56:40 PM Josie: Kalanor: I can hear you, go ahead and keep talking. 10:56:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: You're the one who told me to calm down. 10:57:20 PM Josie: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgSKXUzelRU 10:57:43 PM Amara: Amara grumbles a bit. "Fine. I'm calm. See? Calm. Look, this woman pops up and gives us explanations. And whether they're true or not, they're easy to believe. So maybe you should offer up some explanations, too?" 10:57:54 PM Josie: Kalanor: No, I mean... this *is* how I calm down. Playing. 10:58:42 PM Amara: Amara lays down on the bed, relaxes, and listens. "Nice music. Where did you learn to play?" 10:58:57 PM Josie: You hear Jamaros shout "AMARA!" through the door. 10:59:25 PM Amara: "It would be a lot easier to relax if people would STOP FREAKING SHOUTING" 11:00:15 PM Josie: Khiro pokes his head in, very briefly. 11:01:06 PM Josie: Then he goes. 11:01:19 PM Amara: "So, Kal, where did you learn to play?" 11:01:26 PM | Edited 11:02:17 PM Josie: Kal: I had tutors. 11:02:04 PM Amara: Affluent family right? With assets, but not necessarily money. What does your family *do*? 11:02:35 PM Josie: Kal: We have money. *I* don't, but we do. And they pretty much do anything they want. 11:03:07 PM Amara: Amara rolls her eyes. "Specifics, man. I'm a curious soul, your avoidance is aggrevating!" 11:03:44 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm not avoiding it, I just don't... exactly know what to say. They do what nobility do. Manage things. Properties. People. Holdings. Politics. 11:04:23 PM Amara: Oh come on, there's got to be a juicy story in there somewhere. My family isn't noble, and *we* have all kinds of interesting things happen. 11:05:07 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't spend a lot of time with any of them but May. 11:05:15 PM Amara: Why is that? 11:05:51 PM Josie: Kalanor: I'm a musician. That's not exactly an honor. 11:06:23 PM | Edited 11:06:55 PM Amara: That's not exactly a good reason to be ignored by family, though. 11:07:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: With mine it is. 11:07:30 PM Amara: So what do you think the story is? What the crazy knife lady out there. 11:08:22 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't care what her issue is. 11:09:08 PM | Edited 11:09:33 PM Amara: Really? That's weird because she almost slit your throat. If I was in your shoes, I'd be kind of interested in why she wanted me dead so bad and was so dead-set on me being a slaver. 11:09:40 PM Josie: Kalanor: No, if you were in my shoes you'd be worrying about what those bastards are doing to your sister right now, as we speak. 11:10:21 PM Amara: You were the one wanting to stop here in the first place. Everything will be okay, okay? 11:11:01 PM Josie: Kalanor: We had to stop, humans need eight hours of rest, don't they? 11:11:17 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "Sure." 11:11:34 PM Amara: "So what spell was it? I know some *pretty* embarassing ones." 11:11:51 PM Amara: "This one time I had a friend put on a crown, and she ended up in a chainmail bikini." 11:11:52 PM Josie: Kalanor turns bright red. "I'm *not* talking about it." 11:11:56 PM Josie: He clutches the harp closer. 11:12:10 PM Josie: Kalanor: ... what's wrong with a chainmail bikini? 11:12:22 PM Amara: You get chainmail in *all* the wrong places. 11:12:23 PM Josie: Kalanor: I mean, provided you don't need any real armor. 11:12:50 PM Amara: Amara smirks. "Yeah, well, druids freak out about that type of stuff. Plus, can't possibly me comfortable!" 11:13:11 PM Josie: Kalanor: Oh, I assumed padding underneath. 11:13:22 PM Amara: I never stopped to ask. 11:13:35 PM Amara: That's a pretty embarrassing spell. 11:13:53 PM Josie: Kalanor: I don't see the problem. 11:14:12 PM Amara: I met a gnome wizard once, who liked to cast this spell on people, where he changed their genders. I hated that bastard. Never got me, though. But I saw it happen. Grizzly affair. 11:14:38 PM Amara: That's a bad spell. Whatever happened to you *couldn't* have been as bad as that. 11:16:03 PM Josie: He turns white. "..." 11:16:37 PM Amara: ...*Is* that what happened? 11:16:44 PM Josie: The look of horror is pretty obvious. 11:16:56 PM Josie: Kalanor drops his harp on the bed. "... yes." 11:17:40 PM Amara: Amara jerks up. "Be kind, rewind. What the hell?" 11:18:19 PM Josie: He draws his legs up and folds his arms over his chest. "I *told* you before! They beat the hell out of me and cast that... that spell on me, all right?" 11:19:39 PM Amara: Nonononononono waitt. You....Kal....what....is.....brain explosion.... So, is Kalanor you're real name? 11:19:49 PM Josie: Kalanor: Of course not. 11:20:01 PM Amara: Well, come on, spill! 11:20:57 PM Josie: Kalanor: Are you going to tell the others? 11:22:13 PM Amara: Oh hell no! Well...not yet at least. It's an awful thing to go through. Gods I cannot even imagine. I won't tell them. But that means, I need a *little* more honesty from you. I think you know more than you're letting onto. 11:22:35 PM Josie: Kalanor: Of course I do, I'm *Drow.* Nobody would have helped me if they'd known. 11:23:15 PM Amara: Are you a slaver? Because...well it would help with knowing whether we can trust that woman. 11:23:58 PM Josie: There's screaming from the other room! 11:24:09 PM Josie: Kalanor stands up. "... what the hell are they doing to her?" 11:24:13 PM Josie: He dashes into the other room! 11:24:19 PM Amara: Amara follows! 11:38:32 PM Amara: (( God I still wanna SM on that gender thing! )) Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom